


Holding On

by Isilarma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric gets himself into trouble yet again. Rowena is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> For people who have read others of my Founders stories, this is set shortly before 'A Thinking Cap Indeed' and references the incident mentioned in 'Strange Visitors.'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.

Godric had known she was going to be upset. He had known when he made the decision to go, and the fact that Salazar hadn't even tried to scold him for his recklessness had only confirmed it. When Helga murmured a quiet 'good luck' to him as she left the room after healing his wounds he realised that she might be a little more than upset.

However, the expression on Rowena's face as she stood watching him made him think 'upset' might have been a little optimistic.

"Would you mind explaining to me just what you were thinking?"

She didn't raise her voice. She didn't need to. Godric could feel the magic crackling around her, maybe in a less dramatic fashion as Salazar was prone to, but no less powerful. It took all his considerable willpower to meet her gaze. "I had no choice."

Blazing brown eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me."

Godric ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. "I am not. I am merely stating a fact. If I had not gone people would have died."

"You could have waited for Salazar."

"We would have been too late."

"You could have called Edmund or Hengist."

"Even they could not have come in time," Godric insisted. "Besides, I was not about to put our students in such danger." He shook his head. "There was no other option and you know it."

"Yes," said Rowena flatly. "It was perfectly logical of you to accept the word of a total stranger and simply Apparate away by yourself."

Godric glared at her. "And what was I supposed to do? Take the chance of letting people get hurt?"

"You could have taken some form of assistance! The situation was not urgent; you had time enough to locate one of us."

"Rowena-"

"And you should at least have verified the message, especially considering what happened last time-"

Godric felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "This was not like that." His own magic was sparking now, and Rowena had the grace to look ashamed of herself.

"I am sorry."

Godric didn't reply. The anger that she had brought that up was mingled inseparably with the guilt that still overwhelmed him at the mention of that incident. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, breathing out the tumultuous emotions until he could think properly. A gentle hand rested on his arm and he had to force himself not to start. He opened his eyes to find Rowena staring at him, all traces of anger gone from her eyes.

"You scared me," she said softly. "I thought that something..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away, but not before Godric saw the sudden brightness of her eyes. The last of his own frustration died at the sight and he reached out to brush her cheek.

"I am sorry too."

"You could have died," Rowena whispered. "Or worse."

Godric didn't even try to suppress a shudder at the memories that thought inspired. "That won't happen."

Rowena arched an eyebrow at him. "That was what we thought before." Her confident demeanour faltered. "It was bad enough when Salazar was taken, but this..."

Godric reached out with his other hand to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. "It won't happen," he repeated. "The situations are completely different." They had all learned their lessons from that particular nightmare, but Rowena just sighed.

"Please promise me you won't do something like that again."

Now it was Godric's turn to look away. "You know I can't do that."

"Godric-"

"I know that there is a risk," Godric interrupted, "but there has always been a risk. You have known that for years."

"That was before all three of you nearly died." She didn't even try to hide the bitterness in her voice, and Godric found he couldn't blame her in the slightest.

"I know, but what other choice do we have? Do we let people live in fear because we are too afraid of what the consequences might be?" He shook his head. "You want that as little as I do."

Rowena held his gaze for a long moment before she let out a long shuddering sigh. "No."

Godric hesitated a moment then, before he could think better of it, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. She tensed momentarily but then hugged him back with a strength that surprised him. "I hate this," she whispered.

Godric closed his eyes, allowing the familiar warmth and smell of her body to soothe some of his own tension. "So do I."

But it didn't change anything. He would continue to fight, and Salazar would bring him back safely, and Helga would put them back together so they could go back out and do it again. And Rowena... Rowena would always be there. Watching and waiting, supporting him when he wanted nothing more than to give all this up and giving him hope... Hope that one day all this would be worthwhile.

He had forgotten how much strain that could be.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Her grip tightened around him. "I know."

"I'll take someone with me next time," he promised. He was perfectly capable of managing by himself but it wasn't a major concession and it would make her feel happier. He was relieved when he felt her relax slightly.

"Thank you." She sighed. "And I do understand why you didn't wait for Salazar." She drew back slightly to look him in the eye. "He wasn't injured, was he?"

Godric shook his head. "There were only two left by the time he got there." Which was a relief. Helga would not have been pleased if she had to deal with him as a patient again so soon, not that Godric could blame her. Salazar might be as close as a brother to him but no one could deny that the man made a terrible patient. Rowena had evidently had a similar thought for she gave a slight smile.

"Helga will be glad to hear it." Her gaze wandered to his bloodstained robes and her eyes narrowed.

"They were not serious," said Godric before she could ask. "Helga has already seen to them."

Rowena held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Good. I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to stay out of trouble for at least the next few days."

Godric affected a hurt expression. "But I always try to stay out of trouble."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "You have spent far too long with Salazar."

But there was no bite to her words, and Godric finally allowed himself to relax. It might not be easy but they would manage. Together.


End file.
